Daddy Legolas
by mangahottie740
Summary: What would Legolas do if he met a girl in the woods that he had to play with? Summary inside. R&R please!


**Daddy Legolas**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**First and Only Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR. This is b4 evry1 sailed away**

It was a warm day. Legolas walked through a wooded isle, finally stopping on the bank of a river. He looked out, silent in thought. _That river leads to the sea,_ he thought. _And across the sea is that far green isle._ But his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello, Mr. Elf. Watcha' doin'?" Legolas spun around to face a small girl. She was of the race of men and she was young. Legolas thought that she looked about four years old. He put on a smile; he was nice to little kids.

"And hello, Mrs. Human. What are you doing over here?" The little girl shrugged her shoulders. A sad look came into her face.

"I just stay here, I am alone." Then an idea seemed to strike her, "Hey, you can be my friend." Legolas couldn't deny her her wish. She was just so adorable. She had beautiful golden curls that wound their way down to the middle of her back. She had huge blue orbs for eyes and her smile was absorbing.

"Okay, I'll be your friend." The girl smiled. She was happy about that. She had never had a friend before and now she could express all that would do if she had one.

"You'll have to act like my daddy." She grabbed hold of Legolas's hand. She began to walk back to the wooded isle, pulling Legolas along at a quick pace.

"So, where are we going to?" Legolas asked her. She stopped in her tracks. She looked at him as if he were dumb and that the answer to the question was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To go play, silly. Isn't that what all daddies and daughters do?" Legolas nodded even though he was not sure; he had never been a parent.

"Yes, of couse it its. He followed her into a glade. A stream ran through the glade. It was shallow and broad. She made him sit by it and put his feet into the water. He smiled down at her. She smiled back up in a sweet way.

"So, what do you want to play, wait what is your name?" She looked up at him. This expression was so serious it was cute: she looked at him again like he did not know a thing.

"I sweah yore de only daddy to not know his daughters name." She blew a fake exasperated sigh. "My name is Anna."

"Anna, I like that name. It suits you," Legolas said. "So what do you want to play?" She smiled again.

"Hide and seek." Legolas smiled back. He had never himself played. However, he had watched others play before in his younger years.

"Okay go hide." He watched as she scampered off calling back: "Don't peak." Legolas smiled at her though she did not see her. She had obviously had a bad childhood. His thoughts were broken once again by her voice.

"I'm hidden!" Legolas began to walk towards where he knew the voice was coming from. Making sure he knew where she was at, he searched in all of the wrong places to make her feel good. He would occasionally through in an 'I've got it!' for effect.

After about ten minutes he "found" Anna. She was happy and quite please it had taken him a long time to find her. She followed him back to the riverbank. They put their feet in the water again, they felt refreshed after their long playtime. The day was drawing on evening.

"Daddy, I am hungry." Legolas looked at her. He had completely forgotten about food. And without thinking about it, he realized also with a low growl of his stomach, he was hungry too.

"What do you want to eat?" She thought before answering.

"I think I'll try Elven food. Do you have any?" Legolas nodded. He reached in his pack and got out two _lembas_ breads. Handing one to her, she bit in. A smile came onto her face; obviously she liked it. She finished the rest of her _/embas_ before speaking.

"That was good. But now I am sleepy. I need a nap." She walked over to a soft spot on the ground. She beckoned Legolas over to her.

"Come give me a good night kissie, daddy." Legolas bent down and kissed her brow. As he made to walk back to the river front, she called after him, holding on to his sleeve.

"Don't go, stay over here with me. I'll feel safe." And even as she said these words she fell asleep, Legolas watching over her.

**A/N: I know it wasn't that developed but please review!**


End file.
